Los Enredos del Tío Coop
by Warlock86
Summary: A causa de un error que le salió mal al Tío Coop, Wyatt está totalmente enamorado de su hermano. ¿Qué es lo que hará Chris para salir de ésta? ONE-SHOT SLASH


**Los Enredos de Tío Coop**

**I**

Coop le dio unas palmadas de apoyo a su sobrino, y Chris sonrió al saber que su tío estaba de su lado.

"Vas a ver que el hechizo que hice va a salir bien. La primera persona que pase por esa puerta va a quedar totalmente enamorado de ti. No te la podrás quitar de encima. Dime, Chris, te aseguraste que tus papás y tu hermana no vengan en toda la tarde."

El joven brujo de dieciséis años asintió.

"Sí, tío, iban a salir de comprar y luego iban a ir la cine, así que no tengo nada de que preocuparme. Y ya sabes que desde que el entrenador de fùtbol mando a Wyatt a ponerse en forma se la pasa todas las tardes en el gimnasio. Además hablé con Bianca, y estaba a cinco minutos de la casa. Ella es la primera que va entrar por esa puerta."

"Y muy pronto no podrás separarte de ella campeón", se burló Coop haciendo que su sobrino se sonrojara.

Pronto, los dos hombres se percataron la perilla de la puerta principal de la mansión Halliwell giraba lentamente. El corazón de Chris palpitaba al saber que pronto tendría a la chica más bella de la escuela sólo para él. Sin embargo, en cuanto la puerta se abrió por completo, sus esperanzas lo abandonaron. Frente a ellos estaba Wyatt, con una playera sin mangas mostrando sus fuertes brazos, al hombro tenía su maleta del gimnasio. Sus rizos dorados caían revueltos hasta sus hombros.

El ambiente quedó impregnado con el olor a su sudor.

"Maldito entrenador, piensa que no tengo nada más que hacer que matarme trabajando. Ya estoy reprobando clases, y tengo que hacer la tarea."

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a Chris o a Coop, Wyatt subió por las escaleras muy enojado.

Chris se había quedado helado, ¿Estaría su hermano afectado por ese hechizo de amor que acababa de hacer su tío?

Coop intentó tranquilizarlo.

"No te preocupes, la mayoría de las personas tardan al menos una semana en deducir los nuevos sentimientos que sienten dentro de ellas. Lo único que me preocupa es la parte recíproca del hechizo, y lo que ti sientas después. Yo tardaré un par de días en deshacer este hechizo y podremos probarlo de nuevo."

"No lo sé, yo soy el que tiene que dormir en su cuarto. No sé qué tanto pueda pasar. ¿No puedo ir a dormir a su departamento, tío Coop?"

El cupido lo pensó un par de segundos y luego hizo una mueca.

"Honestamente prefiero no arriesgarme. Phoebe va a querer saber por qué estás ahí, y con sus poderes de premonición y empatía lo descubrirá todo. No te preocupes. Sólo ignóralo y pasado mañana el hechizo estará terminado. Yo sé lo que te digo."

"Sólo espero que tengas razón. No quiero tener problemas con mi hermano", suspiró Chris preocupado.

**II**

Chris entró a su cuarto, esa noche, con mucha cautela y encontró que su hermano estaba recostando en su cama, estudiando para un examen de matemáticas. Ni siquiera se inmuto al ver que entraba su hermano menor.

Aliviado de que todo estuviera calmado y traquilo, Chris también se acostó en su cama a descansar un poco. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió se cuenta que sobre él se encontraba Wyatt observándolo.

"¿Sabes algo, hermanito? Nunca antes había notado lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos."

Wyatt intentó tocarle el pecho, pero su hermano se le adelantó y con movimiento rápido usó su poder para lanzarlo a la otra cama.

"¡Cálmate, idiota", le gritó Chris, "piensa que soy tu hermano y no una de tus noviecitas de la escuela."

"Me encanta cuando se ponen difíciles", Wyatt se limitó a sonreír.

"Wyatt, escúchame bien, soy tu hermano menor. Todo esto es un hechizo de amor del tío Coop que salió mal."

"Puedes dar todas las excusas que quieras, pero el caso es que tú me calientas de un modo que ninguna de las porristas de la escuela lo ha logrado. No te resistas, sabes que tendrás el mejor sexo de tu vida", y Wyatt se quitó su playera sin mangas para mostrar sus nuevos pectorales y su abdomen que empezaba a marcarse.

"Soy virgen, y si no te importa prefiero que mi primera vez sea con Bianca."

"¿Por qué? Ven conmigo y te voy a llevar hasta las estrellas.", se fue acercando Wyatt a su hermano hasta abrazarlo con fuerza.

Chris intentó orbitar, pero el abrazo de su hermano era demasiado fuerte y se quedó en ese lugar.

"Ya te lo dije, no te resistas. Yo siempre gano y será mejor que hagamos esto por las buenas"

Chris no tenía opción, dejó que su hermano se inclinara lentamente y lo besara en la boca. La lengua de Wyatt entraba en la boca de su hermano haciéndolo temblar.

·Ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene, empezaras a quitarte la ropa poco a poco para excitarme. ¿O acaso no te gusta mi cuerpo?"

"Pues sí, creo que lo has entrenado mucho últimamente, pero piénsalo bien. Te lo pido. Soy tu hermano y lo que estás por hacer no está bien."

Wyatt forzó un puchero, acariciando la comisura entre sus pectorales.

"No está mal hacer esto con la persona que amas. ¿Me negarás el placer de ser el primero en probar las delicias de tu cuerpo?"

Chris observó el rostro de su hermano. Esas reacciones eran provocadas por un hechizo que el había pedido y que desgraciadamente habían salido mal. Si intentaba luchar contra su hermano esa noche, se pondría furioso y tal vez intentaría violarlo, pero si se entregaba a él cuando saliera del hechizo también estaría muy enojado, entonces ¿Qué podía hacer?

"Vamos, no puedes decir que no has fantaseado con hacerlo conmigo, Chris, yo no he parado de pensar en ti todo el día. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto te amaba. De que tan cerca estabas de mí. Dime una cosa, cuando veo que te masturbas en la noche, ¿Lo haces por mí?"

"La verdad es que yo…", Chris estaba nervioso, pues se estaba dando cuenta de cómo su hermano estaba volteando toda la situación a su antojo.

"Te he oído gemir mi nombre.."

"Sólo son fantasías"

Wyatt sonrió acercando a su hermano hacia él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos y por primera vez esa noche, Chris le dio un beso al macho de su hermano,

"Sabía que al final te entregarías a mí. Todas lo hacen eventualmente. ¿No te molestará que me refiera a ti como femenina? Te encantará lo que estoy por hacerte, una vez que te robe la virginidad tu culo solo gritará mi nombre. Serás mía para siempre."

"Sólo tuya", y se quitó la camisa para adentrarse a la boca de su hermano, combatiendo con su lengua luchando por cuál sería la dominante.

Mientras tanto, Wyatt se encargó de quitarle de desabotonarle los pantalones a su hermano y dejarlos caer. Hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Dejando la boca de Chris un momento, Wyatt le bajó los bóxers a su hermano para que su pene saltara erecto, lo que hizo sonreir al macho doblemente bendecido.

"Ahora sí no me vas a negar que te gusto y que esperaste este momento durante mucho tiempo"

"Cállate y bésame", susurró Chris en un gemido lleno de excitación.

De nuevo, Wyatt se encargó de devorarle la boca a su hermano mientras se deshacía de sus propios bóxers. Ahora sí estaban desnudos, los dos hermanos, frente a frente, con sus grandes penes erectos, deseando que el momento no terminara jamás.

Sin despegar la boca de la piel de su hermano, Chris dejó que su beso bajara por su cuello sin rasurar hasta sus pectorales duros, donde tuvo la oportunidad de lamerlos por separado, saboreando el sudor. Aún bajando, delineó cada uno de los cuadritos de su abdomen con la lengua; hasta que finalmente llegó hasta el premio de la noche. El mástil carnoso de su hermano que se levantaba majestuoso invitándolo a engullirlo. Sin que se lo pidieran, Chris se lo metió a la boca.

"Eso es… así se hace hermanita. Sabes que has fantaseado con este momento durante mucho tiempo, y siempre quisiste tenerlo en tu boca."

"Cada noche que me masturbaba pensaba en este momento", le respondió Chris a su hermano.

"Sí, claro que lo hacías. Si las porristas de la escuela se mojan con sólo verme, en ti debía provocar un efecto similar. No eres más que una puta."

"Tu puta personal, hermanito", jadeó Chris antes de volver a devorar la carne que tenía frente a él.

Empezó con la punta, saboreando el líquido preseminal familiar, y siguió dejando que todo el pene venoso adolescente entrara en su boca provocando un gemido de Wyatt.

"¡Cállate o nos van a descubrir!", le advirtió Chris.

"Mamá y Papá aún no han regresado con Melinda, así que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros, para fortalecer los vínculos familiares que tanto necesitamos. Ahora regresa a mamar que es lo que mejor sabes hacer."

Chris sonrió.

"Ni siquiera tienes que pedírmelo", y volvió a lamer.

El brujo menor mamó hasta que la boca le dolió, hasta que los gemidos de Wyatt formaron parte natural del ambiente. Diez minutos después el brujo doblemente bendecido se separó de su hermano anunciando que se iba a correr.

"Dame mi lechita", clamó Chris forzando un puchero en su rostro.

Divertido, Wyatt regresó su pene a la boca de su hermano en el momento perfecto para llenarla de su semen, el cual Chris tragó con gusto.

Ayudado por Wyatt, Chris se levantó para besar a su hermano con pasión mientras éste acariciaba cada centímetro del cuerpo débil del joven brujo. Finalmente se concetró en las caderas, y de ahí se siguió a las nalgas donde Chris tuvo que terminar el beso.

"Wyatt, somos hermanos, no sé si estoy preparado para dar este paso. Una cosa es una mamada, y otra lo que tú estás pensando"

"Vamos Chrissy, ya te dije que va a ser el mejor sexo de tu vida. Has avanzado mucho con mi pene, no tengas miedo. Soy tu hermano mayor y me voy a encargar de que disfrutes esta experiencia. Una vez que entre en mí, seré tu primer y único hombre en la vida."

"La verdad es que yo…"

Chris se calló cuando vio que su hermano lo estaba chantajeando con uno de sus pucheros. ¡Que lindo se veía con esa expresión en su rostro!

"Hazlo por mí. Soy mayor que yo y debes obedecerme. Quiero que sepas de lo que mi pene y yo somos capaces de hacer."

Chris, asustado, se recostó en su cama boca arriba y levantó las piernas para mostrarle el culo a su hermano mayor. Wyatt, se relamió los labios y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

"Te juro que nunca esperé verte así, tan sumisa y miedosa al mismo tiempo."

"Lo mejor para mi hermano", sonrió el pervertido de Chris.

Extendiendo la mano, Wyatt dejó que un bote de crema orbitara en su mano. Lleno uno de sus dedos de ella y lo introdujo gentilmente en el culo de su hermano. Chris gimió.

"Calma hermanito, esto es para que te relajes y sientas el placer que te voy a dar."

"Por favor, penétrame ya."

Wyatt río.

"Vamos, Chrissy, las buenas cosas toman su tiempo. Si no hago esto te va a doler mucho. Hazme caso que tengo experiencia en penetrar a zorras como tú."

El segundo dedo entró en el culo de Chris.

"Wy, dime por favor que después de esta noche voy a ser el único en tu cama."

"Sabes que sí, Chrissy."

Y finalmente un tercer dedo que hizo a Chris soltar un gemido de dolor que quedó ahogado en su garganta.

"No creo que esta sea tan buena idea esto, me va a doler mucho."

"Muy tarde para arrepentirse hermanita", dijo Wyatt colocando las piernas de su hermano sobre sus hombros y dejando que su pene entrara de lleno en el culo de Chris.

El dolor que estaba experimentando Chris era demasiado, y los gemidos de dolor que daba se mezclaban con los de placer que daba Wyatt y que inundaban la mansión Halliwell.

"Así, puta, así es como siempre te quise tener."

"Wy, por favor, me estás lastimando mucho."

"¿No es esto lo que querías, Chrissy, mi verga por el culo? Pues ahí la tienes, ya me excitaste, ahora vas a tener que calmar la excitación con tu cuerpo."

Entre gemidos, Wyatt finalmente se compadeció de su hermano, dejó sueltas las piernas de Chris y bajó lentamente para besar su abdomen. Lamió su ombligo esperando que eso lo pudiera tranquilizar. Sin detener su movimiento metisaca en el culo de Chris como un animal salvaje buscando calmar su calentura.

"Así me gusta, Wy, no pares. Soy toda tuya, pertenezco al hombre más macho del colegio, a la estrella de fútbol."

"Me excita tanto cuando hablas así de mí. Por supuesto que voy a entrenar para mantenerme en forma y mi cuerpo esté como tanto te gusta."

"Ojalá no salieras nunca de mi cuerpo."

Wyatt lamió su mano derecha y la colocó en el pene erecto de Chris para empezar a masturbarlo.

"No te preocupes, Chrissy, podemos hacer esto cada noche. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo."

Más Chris no oyó las palabras de su hermano, sólo le prestaba atención al placer que su pene le mandaba. Wyatt lo masturbó con fuerza, y su semen saltó en su pecho adolescente y, más morboso que nunca, limpió a su hermano con su lengua y cuando terminó le dio la estocada final al culo de su hermano llenándolo de su leche de macho.

Saliendo del cuerpo de su hermano, Wyatt dejó caer su cuerpo desnudo junto al de su hermano. Ambos hombres estaban sudados, y se acariciaban como buenos amantes fundiéndose en un beso pasional en el que dejaban que sus lenguas sudaban y ésta vez Wyatt dejó que hermano ganara.

"Wy, hay algo que quiero confesarte. Aunque si te he deseado por ya algún tiempo, y me he masturbado pensando en tu cuerpo musculoso, todo esto no fue más que otro de los enredos del Tío Coop. Quería que esos sentimientos que sientes ahora por mí fueran para Bianca. De todas maneras me alegra que haya sucedido así, por qué esto fue una gran oportunidad para que me diera cuenta de mi sexualidad y de lo mucho que te amo."

Wyatt acarició tiernamente el pelo de su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo también tengo algo que confesarte. Todo esto lo planeamos el Tío Coop y yo para que creyeras que estaba bajo un hechizo y te entregaras a mí esta noche. Nunca hubo un hechizo, sólo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro."

Chris se aferró al cuerpo musculoso de su hermano para descansar su cabeza en el pecho sudado de Wyatt y cerró los ojos.

"Pues si nos ha unido cupido, no debemos separarnos jamás."

"Jamás, Chrissy mío, jamás", concluyó Wyatt cerrando también sus ojos.

Ambos durmieron juntos esa noche.


End file.
